Believing In The BAU
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: When Vance orders Gibbs to work with the BAU to solve several cases, The teams think it couldn't go worse... That's until they learn that sometimes, being enemies, means forever friends...
1. BAWhat?

"I still can t believe it." said McGee as he grabbed the keys to the Van

"Neither Can I!" exclaimed Tony.

"Did Gibbs get married again or something because he's not acting normal?"

"Nope..." Chimed in Abby as she took the Keys off McGee and handed them to Ziva

Tony cocked his head to the side. He smirked before handing Abby a Caf POW.

"Vance ordered Gibbs to work with the FBI!" she said as she took a sip

"Soooooooo! That explains it."

"Fornell?"

Abby shook her head. "B-A-U"

"B-A-What?"

"Behavioural Analyst Unit." said McGee. "They profile criminals based on their history and the evidence. They look at his behaviour and what could have happened to make them go on a rampage or something like that"

"Oh Cool." said Tony, slightly uninterested.

"Oh, and Tony? I hear they have two hot women."

Tony perked up at the mention of the women.

"Where the hell is Gibbs? Get me to The BAU! Pronto!"

They all climbed into the elevator, waiting for Gibbs, whilst Abby continued slirping her Caf-POW

"So what do you think Gibbs is gonna be like working with the FBI? You know how much he hated them. It's like hell on earth for him"

"More Like Fornell on Earth!"

Ziva looked at McGee and Smirked. Classic Tony.  
>Gibbs arrived minutes later, climbing into the elevator.<p>

"Talking about me DiNozzo?"

"Uh, Boss, We we well we were just"

"Talking about me?"

"Not...Not in a bad way...but ...like...you know"

"It s the BAU DiNozzo. They re Not Fornell!"

Ziva and McGee continued to smirk, and turned their attention to Tony.

"Oh don't give me that look!"

Ziva giggled slightly, and McGee's smirk faded away. Abby held back a smirk as they reached the ground floor.  
>She did love the way they all annoyed each other.<br>_'It really should be my turn to piss them off one day, just to see how it d play out.'_ She thought to herself as she stayed in the elevator, heading back up to forensics.

The rest of the team climbed into the van and made their way to the BAU/FBI Base, in Quantico, six miles away.


	2. Unsubs and United Introductions!

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever, but I've been so busy and I'm working on like eleven other fanfics at the same time! So Anyway, i finally go round to writing this so I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry its so short but the parts about unsubs and that are the hardest to write. As the story goes on it should get better (hopefully!). So I'll leave you with this and I should be updating every fortnight on Saturdays and Sundays, but this one might take longer! Any-who, ENJOY! :) **

* * *

><p>"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotcher, and you must be NCIS right?"<p>

"That's Us!" said Mcgee

"Special Agent Gibbs" said Gibbs. He held out his hand breifly and Hotch shook it, before turning to the other agents. "This is my team, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David, Special Agent Timothy McGee and Medical Examiner Doctor Donald Mallard. We also have Forensic Specialist Abby Scuito, back at our headquaters which we'll communicate with Via one of them things you attach to the computer, you know..."

"... a webcam boss" said Tony.

Hotch nodded, smiling slightly, as the team stood infront of him.

"Well, if you follow me this way, we'll go to the breifing room where you can meet my team."

Hotch signalled his head, and he lead them up to the briefing room, where the Team all sat around the desk, talking about irrelevant topics and sipping their cups of coffee. Morgan and Reid had just finished arguing about the scientific facts of Star Trek and Star Wars; JJ, Prentiss and Garcia were all discussing the latest issue in Prentiss' life: her mother; and Rossi sat watching (and listening) to them all bicker and argue like a four year old addicted to Cartoons.

Hotch cleared his throat and everyone shut up instantly, turning to look at him.

"Everyone, meet the team from NCIS, who will be working on the next few cases with us, as a request from Strauss." He turned to NCIS team, who stepped into the now slightly crowded room, as Hotch introduced them. "This is Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David and M:E Doctor Donald Mallard. We Will also be communicating with Forenisc Specialist Abby Scuito via webcam, so i am told."

"So this is my team, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Emily Prentiss, Agent Jennifer Jareau, who is also our media liason, Doctor Spencer Reid who is also an agent, Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia and Agent David Rossi."

"So... now introductions are over, shall we procceed with the case?, JJ?"

The NCIS team took some seats around the table, via the chairs Hotch had accumalated for them. JJ, stood up and turned tot he flat screen on the wall, and handed out case files.

"Eric Manson, 17 years old, went missing from Bridgewell Fitness Centre in San Antonio, Texas, four years ago. Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, and 6"3 in height. Enjoyed playing soccer and would go to the gym regualrly. He was found a year later with a broken neck and ribcage, and the words Diabolicae est Lorem carved into his back... Three Months ago, 16 year old Julie Foster went missing from her home in North Virgina. Brunette, Brown Eyes, and 5"4 in height. She enjoyed ice skating, ballet and Cheerleading. She was found in a ditch on the highway, with a broken neck and ribcage, and the words Diabolicae est Lorem carved into her arm. A Month ago 25 year old, Ian Martin went missing from his home in Rockfeller, New York. Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, and 6"3 in height. Enjoyed playing basketball, soccer, football and skating. He was found in a waste dump, with the same injuries as Victims One and Two" JJ Paused "Last Night, 14 year old Elizabeth Marks was taken from her local youth centre after Figure Sakting Practice. Her mother came to pick her up and thought she might have gone out with her friends. When nobody came home she called us."

"Did the mother know about the other victims?"

"Yes... She had seen the articles in the newspaper."

"Diabolicae est Lorem - The Devil is Coming. Since it was found on all the unsub's victim's it's obviously his signature." said Reid, flicking through the case file, readin each page carefully.

"So what are we looking at? Sexual Sadist? Mass Muderer?" asked Tony

"JJ? How was the other victim found apart fromt the girl in the ditch and the boy at the waste dump?" Asked Reid

"He was found in the locker room of the gym. He was stuffed in a sports bag, and left hung up on an empty peg"

"Gross." Commented Emily

"Was there any DNA on the bodies?"

"Yes, The Female had traces of Sperm and Saliva, and the Males just had Saliva"

"Where was the Saliva found?"

"Um, around the mouth."

"So our unsub rapes and murders the women" said Prentiss, staring intently at the screen.

"And then gives CPR?" continued Reid, flicking through the case file.

"I'll check with the locals who found the victims, see if there have been any other cases like this before."

"Good, DiNozzo you go with Morgan. JJ and Ziva, talk to the local news reporters, get them to do anything they can to stay away from the investigation. Also make sure that they know exactly what to say if people ask. Prentiss, Reid, Map out where the victims were found. Abby and Garcia, look at the victims possesions. See if you can find anything on them that might tell us more about the unsub."


	3. The Bookshop Girl

"Excuse me, Miss?" said DiNozzo, walking into a bookshop with Agent Morgan

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, this is Agent Morgan, you found the body of your brother?" Tony asked, showing his badge to her.

"Yes I did. I was out walking my dog, and he pulled me over to the lake. I sat down, while he did his business, and my dog brought me back his dog tags. I knew it was him looking at the inscriptions. They were so significant, anyone in my family could recognize them, not that they would have known that he was in the navy. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"You weren't close to your parents?" asked Morgan

"No, I was. Jason wasn't. My brother, he left home the first chance he got. He hated all the constant fighting, the arguments. He preferred to be on his own most of the time. It seemed odd when I heard that he joined the Marine Corps. He wasn't the first person who you would have thought of doing so. Our older brother Nick, was the one who was the army, fighting type, yet he became a dancer. It all seems so odd in retrospect. Nothing ever works out the way you think it will. Ever. I thought I would be working as a scientist, but my love for literature took over too soon. Its a good thing really. Theres nothing like experiencing literature first hand. The feeling of walking into a book shop and knowing that there are so many stories covering millions of pages, and the smell of a new book is always the best."

"Hmm." Tony sighed, gently leaning against the desk.

"Is something wrong?" the young girl asked. She was a pretty looking thing: brunette, tanned, and short. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was dressed in some skinny jeans, and a tank top. She couldn't have been older than twenty, especially by the photos hung upon the walls of her, and what seemed like her family, although they could have been customers, as it was hard to tell.

"No of course not Miss. You said to some other guys, that you own this place?"

"Yeah, family business." she said, as she took a stack of books from the desk, and put them in the corresponding racks behind her. "Its been in my family for years. My grandfather owned all antique books, mainly classics. He even had a set from the sixteen hundreds, including an authentic, handwritten piece by Shakespeare himself." she paused, and turned briefly to look at the two agents standing behind her. "I didn't actually think he was serious. His father passed most of his books down to him, and he passed all of them down to me. My parents weren't really much of book keepers. My father was more numbers so he became an accountant, and my mother became a fashion designer. So as it seems, my grandfather passed down his love of literature, history and film to me. He started the bookshop when he was around forty, and three years ago, he left it to me, when he died."

"I'm sorry"

"No need to be. Three years can heal a lot of wounds." She blew some dust off of a very old, leather bound book, and held it in her hands. "Unfortunately, for some of these books, there's no way to heal their damage. Years of neglect by various owners. My grandfather did is best to restore them, to their original quality. He repaired all the stitching for the leather bound books by hand, and made sure that everything original, stayed original. He was a man of antiquities, and authenticity. The more authentic they were, the better."

"He seemed like an extraordinary man."

"He was." she replied with a smile, handing DiNozzo a book, old but not bound in leather.

"You seem like a classics kind of man."

"Thank you but I can't take this."

"You said to the other guys that they never caught the killer?" asked Morgan, trying to get back to the important case.

"Uh-huh. Four years. They searched everywhere. Overseas and all. They didn't find one piece of evidence linking anybody to his murder. In the end they just... gave up. A bunch of assholes if you tell me. They couldn't even be bothered to continue looking for the one person, that could give me closure. The one person that could tell me exactly why he did what he did."

"We think that this man may have killed four other people since your brother."

"Oh my god." she took a deep breath. "How old were they?"

"Eric, he was seventeen. He went missing four years ago. A sixteen year old girl, Julie went missing three months ago. One month ago, a twenty-five year old male, Ian went missing. They were all found dead. And last night, a fourteen year old girl, Elizabeth went missing. She didn't come home from her figure skating practice."

"Where was your brother when he went missing?"

"Um... I'm not entirely sure. Six years ago is a long time. He was a big fan of football. He used to go down to the field every evening with a bunch of his buddies from the navy. He had just finished his tour in Afghanistan. He might have been there. I can't tell you exactly. I was only fourteen when it happened. He was my best friend." the girl looked up from the desk and burst into tears.

Tony slid the book back to her.

"No. Please. Take it. And catch whoever did this. My brother needs peace. And so do them innocent people."

She got up, and left the room. Tony put the book on the counter and followed Morgan outside.

"You're not taking the book?" Morgan asked.

"No, I shouldn't. It feels wrong."

"Just because something feels wrong, doesn't mean that its not right."


	4. What happens now?

There was something about Morgan's words that had played on Tony's mind ever since the bookshop.

'_Just because something feels wrong, doesn't mean its not right.'_

He couldn't place it, but the words had some special meaning to him, about him and someone else, he just didn't know who… until he walked into the offices at the BAU, and saw a familiar brunette sitting at a desk, with the flag of Israel in her pencil holder.

He knew that he was probably reading too much into his feelings, and since when was he a feelings kind of guy anyway?

He made his way over to the desk behind her, his eyes never leaving her; his gaze broken by the sound of her voice, which if he hadn't have been sitting down, he would have tripped and fallen.

"You're _staring_, DiNozzo." She said, turning to look at him.

"I'm _not_ staring, I'm simply daydreaming in your direction."

"It looked a lot like you were staring."

"I _wasn't_."

"You _were_."

"No, I _wasn't._ Let it go, Ziva. _Jeez!_" he spoke, like a whiny teenage girl, talking to her parents. He stood up and walked out of the BAU doors, only to realise he couldn't go anywhere, because he was on the job, and walked back in. He picked up his backpack and made it to the desk furthest away from Ziva, so he could concentrate.

_Him, staring? At her? Really? Like that would ever happen. But it did. What? What was going on? Why was he suddenly staring at Ziva like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Oh, shit. Did he think that?. Well, she caught him. It's not use denying it now. _

McGee walked into the BAU carrying boxes full of surveillance tapes, and placed them on his desk, putting them into the video player, watching each one, through a set of headphones.

"Gibbs? Gibbs? Gibbs?" shouted a familiar voice, through a computer screen in the conference room.

"You okay, Abs?"

"I'm fine! Look who arrived!"

Garcia poked her head onto the camera screen, and smiled.

"Baby Doll, are you at NCIS?"

"Yes I am, hot stuff. Its quite entertaining over here. Its nice to have another smart, computer savvy female with me for a change, rather than Dr I-can't-keep-my-mouth-shut-without-saying-facts Reid."

_"Hey!"_

"Oh chill, doc. She's just messing with you."

"You found anything yet Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"Nope. When The Petty Officers Body has been delivered to Ducky, I can get started on the PO's uniform. By the way, Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Fornell was looking for you earlier. Something about… working with _his _team?"

"Great. _Just great_."

Abby closed the webcam, and went back to work in her lab, while the BAU agents, along with Gibbs were sitting at the round table.

"Tobias Fornell?" asked Hotch.

Gibbs nodded, and as if on cue, Fornell walked through the doors of the BAU department, looking for Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed in frustration, and went out to greet him, reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Got a meeting room around here, Tobias?"<p>

"Unortunatley, unlike the meetings at NCIS, all meetings are held in actual offices, not elevators."

"I'll take what I can get."

Fornell and Gibbs made their way to Fornell's office, down the hall from the BAU department.

"Trying to mess with me, Tobias?"

"Nothing of the sort, Gibbs. You're working with my team. I think that requires me to be here."

"_Your_ team?"

"Yes. _My_ Team. The director of the FBI assigned me the position. I am Strauss' boss, hence my team."

"Are you going to give me jurisdiction?"

"Are you going to keep me informed?"

"I wouldn't dream of anything else."

"You better not. I'll have my morgue techs ship the body to ducky."

"You haven't shipped it yet?"

"No. He's not a _parcel_, Gibbs. You can't just cover him in bubble wrap, and send them to a recipient by UPS."

"Yeah, Yeah._ I would."_

"Of course _you_ would. Your Gibbs. You never do anything by the rules."

"This coming from the man who slept with my ex-wife and then married her four months later."

Both Fornell and Gibbs offered a chuckle, as Gibbs left the room to rejoin his team.

* * *

><p>When he walked in, he noticed something unusually strange. Tony was sitting in the corner of the room, with his head in his hands, muttering something to himself.<p>

Tony was too engrossed in his small breakdown that he failed to realise his boss was standing behind him, until he felt a hand collide with the back of his head.

"Getting back to work, on it boss."

"Wait!" Gibbs exclaimed, causing Tony to stop, mid-type.

"What's going on with you? You're acting very peculiar."

"Nothing boss -"

"Don't lie to me, DiNozzo. We've worked together for thirteen years. Tell me what's bothering you, or I'll get Abby to glue you to your seat."

"Well, I'm having feelings towards someone that I probably shouldn't have, which is against the rules, and I'm not entirely sure what to do about it."

"How long have you had these feelings, DiNozzo?"

"A couple of…"

"Days, weeks, months?"

"Years. A couple of years. A little over four years to be exact. Only, the thing is, she has no idea I have these feelings for her. I've come close to telling her, once, but it wasn't in the best of circumstances. I've said things to her which have hinted my feelings, but theres nothing to say she recognises that I'm feeling this way, and she hasn't shown any signs of feeling the same way I feel."

"You should be upfront with her. Best case scenario, she feels the same way… Worst case? She lets you down, can't stand to be around you, and leaves."

Gibbs walked away, only to find Ziva across the room, doing exactly the same thing.

"Ziva, you okay?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Do about what?"

"My feelings. I feel like a volcano has erupted inside me, and all of my feelings are lava."

"You want to tell me what these feelings are, and who they're about, or are you going to make me stand here and guess."

"I can't tell you who they're about because, it's against the rules. I do know that I've never felt this way before, and it really scares me. I'm so terrified that he won't feel the same way, and that I'll make a really stupid mistake by telling him. I don't want to screw up our friendship, but I also want to be more than friends. He hasn't shown any signs that he recognises what I feel, and I haven't seen any signs that he feels the same way. What should I do, Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed for a moment, feeling like he'd heard it all before, only to realise, two minutes earlier, one of his other agents had said the exact same thing to him. It wasn't until she spoke the last sentence to him, that he finally put together all of the clues.

"You should be upfront with him. Best case scenario, he feels the same way… Worst case? he lets you down, can't stand to be around you, and leaves."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"You should tell him, Ziva. Chances are… he feels the same way."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You don't, but I do. Lets just say I have a… gut feeling."

Ziva nodded, and started typing away at her computer. It wasn't until later in the evening, that Ziva had decided to confront her feelings, not knowing that DiNozzo was planning on doing the same thing.

It was quiet in the BAU offices, and the only people left were the BAU team in the conference room, with Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Garcia, through the webcam, with Tony and Ziva, in the main BAU office, sitting at the desks they had been given.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

Gibbs ears seem to prick up at her words, him signalling all of the team members to gather around the glass, and look at their conversation through the window. It wasn't like Gibbs to do something of the sort, but he had a gut feeling that if they didn't, they were going to miss something very big, and little did he know, his gut was right.

"What is it, Ziva?" he asked, as she made his way to his desk, standing in front of it.

"Well, uh, this is kind of hard for me to say, because, uh, I don't know how you're going to react and I- um, I, well…"

"Just say it, Ziva."

"I love you."

Tony stopped, and stared at her. That's all he could do.

Everyone's mouth fell open, aside from Gibbs, who had the largest smirk on his face. Reid choked on his coffee; Morgan dropping the biscuit he was eating.

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do, Tony. How could you think anything otherwise. When you- When you saved me, in Somalia. I knew that was the moment that I was in love with you. You risked your life to save me. You said you couldn't live without me, and as it turns out, I can't live without you either."

"I love you too."

Ziva took a step back, smiling at his words.

"I've been waiting to tell you that for so long. And you're right. I can't live without you. I've been in love with you for a long time. Paris."

"Paris."

"That was when I knew I loved you, and when we slept together, I hoped that you felt it too."

"I did."

Neither of them realised that they were standing inches apart, their hands laced together.

There was silence between them, before Tony spoke.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"You've seen the movies. You tell me."

He smiled at her, before capturing his lips in hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss, before it started heating up, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Abby choked on her caf-pow, it dropping to the floor in shock, as she witnessed the passionate kiss between her two best friends.

Gibbs just stood there in surprise, before shaking it off, and looking away.

The BAU team, didn't quite know what to do with themselves. Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Morgan just staring at the two in surprise.

It was only when Tony and Ziva pulled apart, that the team quickly hurried back to looking like they were working, whilst still trying to process whatever the hell they just witnessed.

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. Whatever happens next, I guess."

"Do we tell Gibbs?"

"No. He'd_ kill_ us."

_"Of course he would."_

"How long do we go about lying to him for?"

"Until we retire, we elope, or I get you pregnant."

His words, were greeted with a quite violent slap to his arm, to which Ziva rolled her eyes, and Tony smirked.

"DiNozzo, David. Go home." Gibbs spoke, as everybody collected their things and walked out.

On their way down to the parking garage, neither of them noticed that their hands were still laced together.


End file.
